


One on One

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Zoro's just trying to get ready for the day, but Luffy has other plans.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 19
Kudos: 226





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vandereer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/gifts).



> This is a fic I wrote for Jesse's birthday (Vandereer on ao3)!! Go check out their stuff!! :>
> 
> And thanks to Nervous_Screaming and kiite for beta-ing!!

Zoro picked up his razor, examining his reflection. Shaving cream covered his cheeks, chin, and underneath his nose for the first time in at least a month. Itchy stubble had grown in since the last time he took a razor to it, and it was time to be rid of it once again. 

Just as he lifted the razor, arms wrapped around his waist. They stretched longer than any normal human’s, wrapping several times around his torso before hands ended up on his chest.

If the elongated limbs weren’t a dead giveaway as to who it was behind him, the mischievous little laugh between Zoro’s shoulder blades was.

Zoro chuckled softly, putting down the razor. “Hello, Luffy.”

Luffy’s head popped up above Zoro’s shoulder, a blinding smile already in place. “Zoro! Whatcha doin’?”

“What’s it look like?” Zoro replied, bringing the razor up to his chin. “I’m shaving. Haven’t done it in a while.”

“Ooh, let me help!” Luffy exclaimed, letting go of Zoro’s waist and shoving himself between Zoro and the sink. Zoro held the razor aloft, narrowly avoiding Luffy’s grabby hands. “I wanna do it! Don’t be mean, Zoro!”

“I can do this myself-” Zoro started, cutting himself off when Luffy lowered his arms.

Putting his arms on his hips, Luffy squared his shoulders. “Zoro, as Pirate King-” The serious effect he was going for was ruined when his composure cracked, a grin breaking out on his lips. “-I _ order _ you to give me the razor!”

Zoro couldn’t stop a small smile at Luffy’s reaction. He sighed, relenting and presenting the razor. “Yes, captain.”

While Luffy laughed and grabbed the razor, Zoro pulled a stool out from under the sink and sat down. His bare feet tapped on the cool floor, excess energy coursing through him as he waited for his husband to get ready.

Luffy fumbled with the razor a few times. In his eagerness to help out, he had turned it upside down by accident. Once he righted it, he lifted the razor to Zoro’s face. Seriousness overtook Luffy’s expression, his brows pinching while the tip of his pink tongue poked out between frowning lips.

_ How cute, _ Zoro thought, letting his gaze drift lower to the necklace Luffy wore.

Light filtered in through the bathroom window, catching on the chain Luffy wore. The gold pendant glinted in the morning sun, shining like the crown jewel of a treasure hoard. Zoro had enough self-discipline to wear a stoic mask in the face of the enemy. Yet, he was powerless against the ring dangling from his husband’s neck. Glancing down at the matching ring on his left hand, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

In response, he heard Luffy click his tongue at him.

“Careful, Zoro! I don’t want to cut you on accident!” Luffy chided, dragging the blade down the curve of Zoro’s chin.

When Luffy lifted the razor for another swipe, Zoro said, “You won’t cut me. I trust you.”

Luffy paused, red cropping up on his cheeks. “Aw, Zoro!”

Zoro’s smile fell when he saw Luffy dip his head. “No, you idiot, wait! The shaving-!” Luffy silenced him with a kiss, then pulled back and made a face. Zoro finished lamely, “-cream.”

“Yuck! This tastes  _ terrible!” _ Luffy complained, scraping the taste off his tongue with his nails. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then positioned the razor again. “The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can kiss you without that gross stuff in the way!”

Zoro rolled his eye, long past the point where such casual proclamations would make him blush. Maybe when they had first gotten together, he would’ve reacted to that a bit more. But after being married for three years, it was getting harder and harder to make each other blush with simple words.

Luffy gripped Zoro’s chin with his free hand, tilting his husband’s head up so he could swipe the blade down his throat. It didn’t take him long to clear off his neck and once the shaving cream was gone, Luffy stooped down.

“Luffy, what are you-?” Zoro asked, getting his answer when he felt lips pressing a kiss on his Adam’s apple. When Luffy straightened, Zoro asked, “What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason?” Luffy replied, his grin softening as he lowered Zoro’s head back down. He moved the razor over to Zoro’s cheek, dragging it down in one smooth stroke. His nose scrunched as he chuckled. “All this shaving cream makes you look like an old man!”

Zoro scoffed. “If you say so, captain.”

_ Well, if he was trying to establish a romantic mood, he just killed it, _ Zoro thought, closing his eye.

Luffy finished up most of Zoro’s cheek, leaving only a stripe of shaving cream in front of his ear. When Luffy moved to the other side, Zoro piped up, “You missed a spot.”

Pausing, Luffy tilted his head. “I did?”

Zoro nodded, pointing a finger at the aforementioned spot. “You didn’t get my sideburns.”

Luffy snorted, waving a hand dismissively.  _ “Pfft, _ you dummy! I didn’t miss it!” Getting even further into Zoro’s personal space, Luffy pressed a kiss to his temple. “You should keep them because I like them!”

“Alright, captain.”

Luffy switched the razor to his other hand, freeing up his hand to run his fingers through Zoro’s earrings. 

Okay, _ that _ got Zoro to blush. But in his defense, that was one of his husband’s go-to moves when he wanted something. It always got under Zoro’s skin in the best way, making his heart beat a little faster and his blood run a little hotter. Just the feeling of Luffy’s rough fingertips on the shell of his ear was enough to melt away Zoro’s steely resolve.

_ God, I’m fucking whipped, _ Zoro remarked to himself, not the first time he’s come to this realization.

“Luffy, what are you doing?” Zoro asked, warmth sparking in his lower abdomen as Luffy gave one of his earrings a tug. Pink spread across Zoro’s face, marring the serious expression he wore. “I know you want something. Can it wait until after you’re done with this?”

He gestured to the shaving cream still covering half his face and Luffy laughed. There was an unmistakable air of challenge in his voice as Luffy replied, “What if I don’t  _ want _ to wait?”

Zoro rolled his eye, scoffing. “That’d be typical of you.”

“You know me so well!” Luffy teased, the mischief in his demeanor toning down as his grin became a soft simper. His hand cupped Zoro’s clean shaven cheek, callused palm scraping against the sensitive skin. Zoro looked up into an expression of adoration that Luffy reserved only for him. “I knew I made the right choice when you joined my crew. You’re the best first mate, the greatest swordsman-” Luffy planted a kiss on his forehead. “-and the best husband in the world!”

Zoro felt his face heat up, surprised he couldn’t see flames dancing before his good eye. His mind went blank, no idea how to respond to Luffy’s praise. Instead, he dipped his head down out of Luffy’s grasp, slouching until his forehead thumped against Luffy’s chest.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! We’ve been together how long, and he still catches me off-guard like this?! I thought I was getting immune to this sappy shit?! _

Luffy laughed, his shoulders shaking with the sound. His free hand patted the back of Zoro’s head, then slid down to the nape of his neck. Lithe fingers turned into a gentle grip, and he lifted Zoro’s head back up.

Zoro kept his gaze averted to Luffy’s chest, already aware of the grin on his husband’s face. “Just finish the job, dammit.”

Snickering, Luffy shaved Zoro’s other cheek. Once he finished, he paused and said, “Do this.” Sucking in his lips, he made his mouth a thin line. Zoro sighed, then copied him so Luffy could swipe at his upper lip. “Almost...done…”

Zoro sighed again, closing his eye as he felt the razor go down one corner of his mouth and then the other. 

“And...done!” Luffy exclaimed, shaking off the razor and sending bits of shaving cream everywhere.

“Gimme that!” Zoro said, taking a hold of Luffy's wrist with one hand and the razor with the other. “You’re making a mess!”

Luffy held onto the razor tightly, letting Zoro struggle to yank it out of his grip. After a few seconds, Luffy chuckled and relaxed his grip right as Zoro started to pull again. The momentum made the stool tilt back, teetering on the back legs. Zoro would’ve fallen off if Luffy’s arm hadn’t wrapped around his waist at the last second.

“Gotcha!” Luffy exclaimed, beaming and placing a hand on Zoro’s knee. A glint entered his eyes, lids lowering halfway. Zoro could only hold his breath as the hand on his knee pushed his leg outward, allowing Luffy to wedge himself between his thighs. “Now that that’s done, I can kiss you.”

Zoro had never been able to say “no” to Luffy, so he didn’t protest when Luffy brought their lips together. 

But the sting that accompanied Luffy’s chapped lips grazing his upper lip had Zoro tensing up. He shoved a hand between them, pushing Luffy away long enough to grumble, “Let me finish up first, at least!”

Luffy huffed as Zoro untangled himself from his grip. 

Turning his back to Luffy, Zoro faced the mirror and grabbed a nearby towel. After wetting it and wiping away any residual shaving cream, he found the aftershave on the counter. He rubbed the liquid between his hands to warm it, then slapped it on his face. The alcohol burned for a few seconds as he rubbed it into his skin, but the sensation faded fast.

As he was putting the aftershave away, hands landed on his hips and he paused.

Zoro watched in the mirror as Luffy tucked his chin on top of Zoro’s shoulder. He tilted his head so his lips would brush Zoro’s earrings. The tip of his tongue slipped out, dragging over the piercings. Zoro’s breath caught in his throat as heat reignited in his abdomen.

“You’re so easy to fluster,” Luffy teased, voice low as he nipped at the shell of his ear. “I’m getting impatient, Zoro.”

His mouth went dry as he watched their reflections. Zoro’s eye was fixed on Luffy’s hand as it splayed on his bare chest. Luffy ran his palm down the hard planes of his torso, dipping it below the waistband of his pants.

An undignified little moan escaped Zoro’s lips as Luffy’s hand brushed over his cock.

_ “Luffy!” _ Zoro exclaimed, unable to keep from grinding his hips forward a little.

Already knowing the answer, Luffy replied, “Want me to stop?”

Zoro shook his head and Luffy dragged his palm down the shaft. The calluses on his skin chafed, making Zoro wince. Placing his hand over the back of his husband’s, Zoro stilled Luffy’s hand.

“Too dry,” Zoro grunted, letting go. Luffy retracted his hand, then clamped both hands on Zoro’s hips and spun him around. “Hey! What-?!”

“I told you I’m getting impatient,” Luffy replied, tone dangerously even. His hands dragged down until he gripped the back of Zoro’s thighs. With one movement, he hefted Zoro up onto the sink, wedging himself between Zoro’s thighs. The spark in Zoro’s abdomen kindled as Luffy sank to his knees. Luffy licked his lips, fingers yanking down the zipper of Zoro’s pants. “And I don’t want to wait any longer…”

Zoro flushed, blood flowing south and making his cock fill out. Luffy held his gaze as he ran his tongue over his palm, then wrapped the hand around Zoro’s length. As soon as he touched him, Zoro’s breath caught in his throat.

“L-Luffy,” Zoro mumbled, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as his wet palm slid up and down his length. Luffy tugged at Zoro’s pants with his free hand. Taking the hint, Zoro lifted his hips enough for Luffy to pull his pants down farther. Chapped lips placed a kiss on the v of his waist, inching down to the sensitive spot where his leg met his hip. Pleasure rippled through his body, crashing over him like waves on the sand with every pump of his husband’s hand. “Ah, don’t stop…”

“Not going to,” Luffy replied, warm breath making goosebumps erupt on Zoro’s inner thighs. “You look amazing like this, and you’re all mine.”

Luffy dipped his head, placing a teasing kiss just above the base of his cock and Zoro swallowed hard. When Luffy’s lips parted, Zoro watched as his tongue - hot and wet - dragged a long stripe from the head to the base. Heat coiled below his navel, a sharp spike of pleasure ripping through him when Luffy repeated the action.

_ “Ah!”  _ Zoro exclaimed, the muscles of his abdomen fluttering as he held back the urge to buck his hips.

“You like that, Zoro?” Luffy asked, looking up at him with a smug grin. 

Zoro scoffed, the flush on his face creeping up to his ears. “You already know I do, idiot. Stop teasing.”

“But you like it when I do,” Luffy pointed out, lowering his head again. While his hand pumped along the shaft, his lips wrapped around the head. Zoro bit back a groan as Luffy bobbed his head. He could feel the pressure building inside him start to climb when Luffy abruptly pulled off. 

“Hey, Luffy-!”

“Don’t hold back like that,” Luffy interrupted, angling his head so he could nip at Zoro’s thigh. “I like hearing you make noise, so don’t hold back.”

“Yes, captain,” Zoro replied, throwing out any concern he had about being overheard. A shiver jumped down his spine at the way Luffy’s pupils dilated.

“Call me that again.”

“Yes, captain,” Zoro repeated, his heart rate jacking higher as Luffy put his mouth back on him without breaking eye contact. Warm lips wrapped around his cock, Luffy bobbing his head slowly. Another groan rose up in Zoro’s throat and he didn’t keep it locked behind grit teeth this time.  _ “Oh, _ damn…”

One of Zoro’s hands found its way into Luffy’s hair, grabbing a fistful of his black locks. As Luffy picked up the pace - dipping his head lower and faster each time - that hold on Luffy’s hair turned to a white-knuckle grip. The pressure inside him was rapidly building, coiling tighter and tighter. His core muscles burned as he bucked his hips, meeting every bob of Luffy’s head. Instinct had taken over, fogging his mind until all he could think of was chasing his impending climax.

Luffy came back up, pausing to dip the tip of his tongue in the slit of the head, licking away a bead of precum. Zoro clenched his jaw so tight that he felt something twinge. Then without warning, Luffy ducked his head down all the way.

_ “Oh, fuck!” _ Zoro shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls. When Luffy’s nose touched Zoro’s happy trail, he sucked -  _ hard. _ The caused an involuntary jerk of his hips that pushed his cock deeper into Luffy’s mouth. “Oh, _ shit!”  _

Luffy hummed what sounded like a laugh around him, the vibrations making Zoro shake. 

The pressure inside him was nearing unbearable, climax teetering painfully on the edge. Zoro’s free hand gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white and the tendons of his wrist flexing. His voice fell to a whisper, moments like these being the only time he let begging slip into his voice. “C’mon, babe, just a little more. Fuck, fuck…”

The sound of a zipper coming undone caught Zoro’s ear. Looking down, his eye fixed on Luffy’s free hand disappearing below the sink. A moment later, Luffy moaned and his eyes slipped shut. 

The knowledge that Luffy was touching himself while doing this finally kicked Zoro over the edge. Every muscle in his body went taut at once before the pressure snapped. Hot cum shot down Luffy’s throat, most of it getting swallowed. Zoro melted against the mirror with a groan that dissolved into a sigh.

Luffy pulled off him, lips red and jaw slack as he panted for air. The cum he didn’t swallow dripped down his chin, watery and white against his mouth. 

The sight had Zoro’s pulse skipping a beat, arousal flaring in his gut despite having just climaxed. “Y-You look good like that, captain.”

Luffy laughed - a breathless sound - as he continued to stroke himself. “You should see the angle  _ I _ got right now! You look good, too!” Luffy’s expression suddenly changed, eyebrows scrunching and teeth digging into his lip. His eyes squeezed shut just as his hand stuttered to a halt. Removing his hand, he stood on shaky legs. “I-I need to wait.”

Heart still hammering in his chest, Zoro asked, “You do?” 

Luffy leaned forward, hands gripping the waistband of Zoro’s pants. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Zoro’s breath hitched in surprise when Luffy yanked his pants off, the material crumpling to the ground. Luffy toed off his sandals, then shucked off his shorts. The unbuttoned shirt he wore slipped from his shoulders and joined Zoro’s pants in a pile. All he left on was the necklace bearing his wedding ring. 

Wedging himself between Zoro’s bare thighs, Luffy hooked his hands underneath Zoro’s backside. Zoro barely had time to throw his arms around Luffy’s shoulders before his husband was picking him up. Luffy carried him through the door connecting the bathroom to the shower area, supporting Zoro’s weight with ease. No protests formed on Zoro’s tongue, silently grateful he didn’t have to walk; the muscles of his legs felt like jelly at the moment.

Once they were beneath the shower head, Luffy set him down. Zoro turned his back to grab the handle when he felt Luffy grab something, too. Whipping around, he sent an ineffective glare at his husband.

“Do you have to grab my ass every time I turn around?” Zoro groused, frowning when Luffy closed the space between them and reached around. As he expected, hands curled around his muscular backside, groping without shame. “Well. That answers that question.”

Luffy snickered, one hand letting go and giving Zoro’s behind a playful smack. Zoro blushed, making an exasperated noise before drawing the curtain closed.

“Let’s just get cleaned up,” Zoro mumbled, turning his back to Luffy again. 

Zoro only had half a second to turn the handle of the shower before Luffy was on him again. Lips at his neck and rough hands grabbing hips made Zoro’s concentration falter. In his haste, Zoro turned the handle too far to the left and scalding water burst from the shower head. 

“Fuck! Shit!” Zoro swore, backing up and nearly trampling over Luffy. Once he was out from underneath the spray, he forced himself to reach in. He endured the burning water long enough to correct the temperature. The water cooled down to a pleasantly warm temperature and Zoro looked over his shoulder, shooting Luffy a look of annoyance. “You’re too distracting, y’know that?”

“As if you don’t love it?” Luffy teased, grinning wider as the frown lines around his husband’s mouth faded. “See? You can’t stay mad at me, even when you want to!”

Zoro grumbled something under his breath, then smiled as Luffy laughed.

_ What about him makes it impossible to stay angry with him?  _ Zoro asked himself as Luffy curled his arms around Zoro’s waist. Luffy pressed his face between his shoulder blades, and Zoro could feel him smiling into his skin. The ring Luffy wore around his neck was squished between them, the cool metal digging into Zoro’s back. With a short sigh, Zoro placed a hand over one of Luffy’s.  _ Whatever the reason, I wouldn’t change a thing. _

Luffy’s teeth sank into his skin, the playful bite to the nape of Zoro’s neck he intended ending up harder than it should’ve.

_ “Ow!” _ Zoro exclaimed, reaching behind and swatting Luffy on the side. “Let go, dammit! We’re having a moment here!” Luffy detached his teeth from his skin and snorted a laugh. Zoro rolled his eye. “Y’know, every time we have a somewhat sweet moment, you always gotta do something weird.”

“Thought you didn’t like the sweet, romantic crap?” Luffy asked, leaving a kiss on the red ring of indents on the back of Zoro’s neck. Zoro could hear the teasing tone in his voice, already imagining the grin on Luffy’s lips. “Turnin’ into Sanji?”

“God,  _ fuck no!” _ Zoro huffed. “But it’s nice to have a peaceful moment with you every now and then. We deserve it after all the shit we’ve gone through.”

Luffy made a noise of agreement, resting his chin on Zoro’s shoulder. 

Warm water ran over them, slipping down their arms and chests and easing the stress from their bodies. Steam fogged up the shower area, the light coming in through the window blanketing the room with a hazy glow. At the moment, there was only the sounds of the water running, the heat of the steam, and Luffy’s steady breathing. Zoro was able to close his eye, taking a deep breath and feeling his mind come into focus on the exhale.

A hand inching down his front brought him back to reality.

_ “Luffy,” _ Zoro muttered, and the hand came to an abrupt halt.

“Aw, you caught me!” Luffy replied, laughing and squeezing Zoro tighter. “C’mon, Zoro, let’s fool around some more! You know I can’t keep still for too long!”

Zoro shook his head, a smile breaking out on his lips despite himself. “How come this happens every time we’re in a room alone together?”

“We can’t resist each other, that’s why,” Luffy explained, the hand that inched down before sliding down to Zoro’s groin. All Luffy had to do was run his fingers over the area where Zoro’s inner thigh met his pelvis. And with that, Zoro’s composure cracked. “See? I'm right!”

Zoro bit his lip, partly in response to Luffy’s fingertips grazing his cock, and partly because he didn’t want to admit that yes, Luffy  _ was _ right.

“Don’t get cocky, idiot,” Zoro mumbled, the hitch in his breath betraying him as Luffy wrapped his hand around Zoro’s length. 

Luffy stroked him a few times before making a thoughtful noise. “Hm, I think I wanna try something else.”

“‘Something else’?” Zoro repeated, getting his answer when Luffy let go and spun him around. Strong hands clamped on his shoulders, pushing him back until he was pinned against the shower wall. The cold tile clashing with his heated skin and the glint in Luffy’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine. “What are you thinking, babe?”

Luffy’s eyes drifted down to Zoro’s mouth, licking his own lips unconsciously. “You’ll see.”

Leaning in, Luffy covered Zoro’s lips with his own. His eyelids fluttered shut, his expression smooth and content. Zoro kept his eye open, despite Luffy being so close that he was a little blurry. The water ran in rivulets down his face, making his bangs stick to his forehead. Zoro reached a hand up to brush his bangs back. His hand stayed in Luffy’s hair, fingers tangling in his locks and palm cupping the back of his head.

As Zoro closed his eye, his jaw went slack and he melted into the kiss. 

Luffy’s tongue dipped past his lips. Zoro could taste the bitter aftertaste of cum and the slight tang of filtered sea water. It was - frankly - gross. But the arousal reigniting below his navel drowned out any thoughts of pulling away.

As they kissed, Luffy’s hands moved from Zoro’s shoulders. One grazed down his side. The other dragged down his arm, sliding down the curve of his bicep and the hard muscle of his forearm. Both hands ended up around Zoro’s backside, fingers kneading into his flesh. Zoro paid it no mind, expecting Luffy to just grope him. 

Instead, Luffy grabbed him with a bruising grip, hefting him into the air and pinning Zoro’s back to the shower wall.

Zoro broke the kiss with an indignant noise. “Hey!”

Quirking an eyebrow, Luffy had a lopsided grin on his face. “Want me to put you down?”

Zoro frowned, more than just the steam turning his cheeks red. “...No.”

Luffy lifted Zoro a little higher, grabbing one thigh and throwing his leg over his shoulder. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Luffy swallowed his middle and ring fingers down to the knuckle. He made a show of pulling them out, letting his fingers rest on the tip of his tongue. Zoro watched the hand disappear from his peripheral vision. A moment later, fingers found his entrance.

Zoro shifted against the tile, trying to get more comfortable as two fingers pushed in. His hands curled around Luffy’s shoulders, gritting his teeth as the stretch burned. Twinges of pain radiated from his lower half, blocking out anything else. “L-Luffy, wait-”

“Hm?” Luffy paused, pulling his fingers free and resting the hand on Zoro’s thigh. “You okay?”

“Put me down. I’ll be right back,” Zoro replied, ignoring the confusion on his husband’s face as he set him on his feet. 

Zoro drew back the curtain, heading straight for the cabinet on the opposite end of the room. Inside, he found the bottle of lube he was looking for, and shut the cabinet door. 

Turning around, he saw Luffy poking his head out from behind the curtain. Confusion still lined his face, making wrinkles appear between his brows. “What was in that cabinet that you needed?”

Zoro padded over to him, shoving the bottle into his chest. “This. Doesn’t feel good without it.”

“Oh, right.” Luffy set the bottle on the floor, then swooped Zoro up into his arms bridal style. “Alright, let’s get back to it!”

“Hey! Warn me a little next time!” Zoro exclaimed, flailing to throw an arm around Luffy’s shoulders and stabilize himself. “And position me properly? We can’t do shit like this.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Luffy teased, grunting as he righted him. He supported his backside in his hands while Zoro’s legs went around his waist. “This better?”

“Much better.” Zoro spied the bottle still on the floor. But he waited until Luffy had re-positioned him like before - one leg thrown over Luffy’s shoulder and his back pinned to the wall. “Okay, genius. How’re you gonna get the bottle?”

“Um.” Luffy lit up and flung his hand down, his arm stretching until his hand knocked into the bottle. It fell over but he managed to get a hold on it, then retracted his arm. Triumphant, he held the bottle in Zoro’s face. “Got it pretty easily, actually!”

“Ha, ha,” Zoro replied sarcastically, then smiled. “Just pick up where you left off, already.”

Luffy stuck out his tongue and unclicked the cap with his thumb. “I thought  _ I _ was the captain here?”

Rolling his eye, Zoro snatched the bottle from Luffy’s hand. Tipping it, he poured the liquid over Luffy’s fingers and clicked the cap shut. Luffy lowered his hand, slick fingers slipping down Zoro’s thigh until he found his entrance. Two fingers slid in with ease and the bottle tumbled from Zoro’s hand.

“Oh, shit,” Zoro mumbled, clamping his hands on Luffy’s shoulders. Years of experience meant Luffy knew just how to curl his fingers and brush against a spot that had Zoro’s lower back arching. “Luffy…”

“‘Captain’,” Luffy corrected, tilting his head. His teeth found Zoro’s earlobe, nipping at his earrings. 

Zoro shuddered, lips parting as Luffy’s teeth moved down to his throat. “Captain…”

Luffy paused to suck on the pulse point below Zoro’s jaw, adding a third finger at the same time. Zoro’s nails dug into Luffy’s skin, a tremble running through him at the flash of pleasure. Luffy continued pumping his fingers, leaving a random trail of hickeys scattered on Zoro’s neck.

Zoro could feel the pressure in his groin building again, his cock laying heavy against his abdomen. Luffy’s fingertips dragged in circles on his prostate. But the zaps of pleasure were more teasing than anything.

“Luffy, babe,” Zoro said, giving a lock of Luffy’s hair a tug to get his attention. It worked and Luffy paused. “I need more; I’m ready.”

Luffy chuckled lowly, lifting his head to nip at Zoro’s jaw. “Are you now?”

_ Oh, no, _ Zoro thought. _ I know that tone of voice. _

“Why don’t you show me, then?” Luffy asked, pressing his fingers hard against Zoro’s prostate. Zoro inhaled sharply, toes curling and Luffy’s grin stretched wider. “Let me hear you.”

“Luffy, c’mon-” Zoro started, too impatient to beg like his husband wanted. “-I don’t-”

“I need to hear you, Zoro,” Luffy interrupted, lifting his chin and stealing a kiss from Zoro’s lips. “C’mon, babe, let me hear you!”

Sighing through his nose, Zoro gave in. He opened his mouth, but a fourth finger slipping inside him stole the words off his tongue. A gasp tore from his throat instead.  _ “Fuck, _ Luffy-!”

“Tell me what you want!” Luffy interrupted before sinking his teeth into the junction between Zoro’s neck and shoulder.

_ “Ah!” _ Zoro winced as pain bloomed, smoothed over a moment later by Luffy running his tongue over the area. “Luffy, c’mon, I need you!” Luffy kept moving his fingertips in infuriating circles, the pace of his fingers getting rougher. “C-Captain, I need you to fuck me!”

Luffy pulled his fingers out, reaching lower to line himself up. Using one arm, Luffy lowered him down until the head pressed against his entrance. As the head pushed in, it pulled a groan from Zoro’s throat.

Luffy rested his cheek against Zoro’s shoulder, panting as his grip on him faltered. Gravity pulled Zoro all the way down, burying Luffy up to the hilt in one go. “Mm, Zoro! Feels so good!”

Too impatient to ask if Zoro was ready, Luffy started canting his hips upward, thrusting up into him. To get a better grip, Luffy hooked a hand under Zoro’s other knee, the one not thrown over his shoulder. Yanking Zoro’s leg up, Luffy tossed it over his shoulder. Taking a half-step forward, Luffy pressed Zoro’s thighs to his chest using his torso.

The change in position had the head of his cock hitting Zoro’s prostate with every thrust. The air had been knocked from Zoro’s lungs, leaving him speechless. All he could do was cling to Luffy’s shoulders and pant for breath. 

“I wanna hear you, I wanna hear you,” Luffy mumbled, his pace getting sloppier. “Zoro c’mon, babe let me hear you!”

Zoro took a few deep breaths, trying to find his voice. The steam in the air clogged his lungs, making him dizzier than he already was. The water running over them made it hard to get a grip, his hands slipping off Luffy’s shoulders. The pressure below his navel was rapidly reaching its peak, chipping away at his control until he could only ramble whatever came to mind.

“Captain!” Zoro exclaimed, one hand clawing at the shower tile while the other gripped a fistful of Luffy’s hair. “F-Fuck,  _ Luffy! _ More,  _ more!” _

Face buried in Zoro’s neck, his breath ghosted over his skin as he mumbled Zoro’s name again and again. His pace became erratic, voice suddenly pitching to a desperate note. “Zoro,  _ Zoro!” _

“Yeah, captain?” Zoro panted, pulling Luffy’s hair harder.

A groan crawled from Luffy’s throat through grit teeth. “I’m so close, so close-!”

“Me, too, just a little more-!” 

Zoro’s lower back arched, the back of his head digging into the tile. Water ran down his face, blinding him but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Eyes squeezed shut, he didn’t realize Luffy was reaching for him until he felt a strong hand cup the nape of his neck. Yanking Zoro’s head forward, Luffy crashed their lips together. The kiss was bruising, teeth clashing and the two of them sharing breaths until they were lightheaded.

Luffy abruptly broke away, muttering, “I can’t - I’m so close-! Zoro, please-!”

Only one idea appeared in Zoro’s mind to help his husband get off. It was something they discovered a while back, saving it for special occasions. Or in this case, desperate situations.

Zoro buried both hands in Luffy’s wet hair, pulling hard and putting his lips to Luffy’s ear. Lowering his voice, Zoro said, “C’mon, I need you, my king! You’re so close, just cum for me, king!”

A broken moan tore from Luffy’s lips as he came, hips stuttering and knuckles turning white. While Luffy lost it, Zoro snaked a hand between them so he could jerk himself to completion. A few harsh pumps of his hand was all it took. Climaxing with a groan, white splashed on Luffy’s torso and disappeared as the water washed it away.

Euphoria crashed over Zoro, sapping him of his energy. Melting against him, Zoro panted into the crook of Luffy’s neck. “I love you…”

A breathless little laugh escaped Luffy’s lips, knees and arms shaking. “I love you, too.”

Luffy set Zoro down without grace, the two of them stumbling and leaning against one another for support. 

“I - I don’t think I can stand,” Luffy admitted, laughing softly.

Zoro dipped his head, letting his forehead gently knock against Luffy’s and pressing their foreheads together. “Then let’s sit down for a minute.”

Zoro braced a hand on the wall as he sank down. As soon as he sat, Luffy tumbled into his lap. They readjusted until Luffy was turned around, resting his back to Zoro’s front, Zoro’s thighs on either side of his hips. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy’s waist loosely, chin perched on Luffy’s shoulder.

“This good?” Zoro asked. He got his answer when Luffy reached a hand back to card through Zoro’s damp hair, angling his head to plant a kiss on his jawline.

They stayed like that for a while, until their heart rates returned to a normal rhythm and the water ran cold. The frigid water woke Zoro back up, banishing the tendrils of sleep that tugged at his senses post-climax.

Luffy, however, was snoring.

Zoro reached a hand up, tucking his fingers under Luffy’s chin and shutting his mouth. “Hey, Luffy. Wake the hell up.”

Still asleep, Luffy made a noise of annoyance and jerked his chin free. Shifting onto his side, he buried his face in Zoro’s neck and resumed snoring.

Shaking his head, Zoro gave Luffy’s side a fond little pat. Craning his neck, he saw the shower handle within reach and stretched his free hand out. It wasn’t exactly comfortable to turn the handle into the off position at this angle, but he managed it. The shower head ran dry, droplets of cool water plopping onto them every few seconds.

_ Now what? _ Zoro asked himself, casting a glance at the door.  _ No one has come looking for us. It’s late in the morning by now, so it’s not likely we’ll be kicked out by another crew member wanting to get ready for the day. _

Moving his gaze down, he watched the steady rise and fall of Luffy’s chest as he slept. His husband was out cold, drooling on Zoro’s collar bone and curled into him like Zoro was the most comfortable pillow in the world.

_ Doesn’t look like he’s gonna wake up any time soon. _

Only one course of action made sense at the moment.

_ Guess I’ll take a nap? _

Leaning back against the wall, Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy a little tighter and closed his eye. Though a chill still clung to his skin from the cold water earlier, it was quickly being replaced by the warmth Luffy radiated. Their shared body heat coaxed the tendrils of drowsiness to return, pulling Zoro down into a dreamless sleep.

Only to be awoken a little while later by an all-too-familiar growling noise.

_ “Zoro!” _ Luffy whined, arms squeezing Zoro’s middle tightly. “I’m hungry!”

“Then get off your ass and go to the kitchen,” Zoro muttered, not even bothering to open his eye.

“That’s so rude!” Luffy exclaimed, his laughter betraying any actual offense. “Just for that, you should carry me to the kitchen!”

“No.”

“Why not? Don’t you want to spoil me?”

“You’re spoiled enough.”

After a full minute of Luffy’s playful pleas being met with resistance, Luffy huffed and slouched against Zoro in defeat. “You’re so mean!”

Zoro smiled to himself, having heard that line a million times before. So many times, in fact, that he knew exactly what to say to perk Luffy back up.

“If I give you my dessert at dinner, will that make you feel better?” Zoro asked, and as he expected, Luffy lit up.

Smiling brightly, Luffy nodded and planted a kiss right on Zoro’s cheek. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro mumbled, his smile lingering as Luffy peppered his cheek in kisses. “Okay, that’s enough. You’re happy, I get it.”

Luffy pulled back, his grin a little softer around the edges. “‘Course, I’m happy! You’re the best!”

Zoro rolled his eye, trying and failing to ignore the little flip his heart did at Luffy’s smile. Tilting his head and leaning in, he pressed a kiss on Luffy’s jaw. When he pulled back, he braced a hand on the wall and stood, his knees cracking audibly.

Luffy snickered, managing to get to his feet without his joints popping. “You sound like an old man, Zoro!”

Zoro ignored him, instead stretching his arms above his head and feeling the vertebrae in his back pop. He held the pose for a moment, then let his arms fall to his sides with a groan.

“God, I’m tired now,” Zoro mumbled, his yawn becoming a yelp as Luffy lifted him off the ground.  _ “Hey! _ The hell are you doing?!”

“Carrying you to bed!” Luffy replied, as if it was obvious. “Didn’t you say you were tired?”

Zoro flushed red, flicking Luffy in the forehead. “I didn’t mean you had to  _ carry me, _ idiot!”

“So you don’t want me to carry you?” Luffy asked, and Zoro shook his head. With a shrug, Luffy loosened his grip. “Okay, then.”

Zoro hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, landing on his ass with a _ thud. _

_ “Hey!” _ Zoro exclaimed. “You could’ve put me down normally!”

“You didn’t tell me  _ how _ you wanted me to put you down!” Luffy pointed out. A mischievous grin spread across his lips, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Not my fault that you weren’t specific!”

Zoro grumbled under his breath as he got up. Crossing his arms over his chest, he said, “I’ll get you back for that later.”

“Oh, really?” Luffy asked, too coy for his own good. He stepped closer, putting his hands on Zoro’s chest and leaving a kiss on his lips. He held Zoro’s gaze, the smug expression he wore just  _ daring _ Zoro to say something. But when his husband’s only response was to blush up to his ears, Luffy laughed. “You can’t stay mad at me!”

Zoro scoffed, “Whatever.”

Luffy’s stomach growled again, interrupting them.

“Oh, yeah, I’m hungry!” Luffy remarked, one hand patting his stomach. He turned his attention back to Zoro, slipping a hand into his. “Let’s get dressed and head down for breakfast!”

Zoro nodded, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “Yes, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.
> 
> I have a tumblr, too!!  
> Tumblr: eclecticwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
